Amour, Haine et Trêve
by Shykeiro
Summary: Moi, Montaigue John Druitt, aussi appellé, vers 1888, Jack l'Éventreur, je ne me pardonnerai jamais les erreurs que j'ai commise. Spoilers jusqu'à la saison 2 épisode 2...


Bonjour bonjour.

J'ai écrit une fic en anglais il n'y a pas longtemps. Donc je vous donne la traduction. On s'entends que pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu en anglais, it's the same story ;)

Donc et bien voila.

spoilers jusqu'à la saison 2 episode2

Laissez des commentaires si vous appreciez ;)

_

* * *

_

_Il y a des choses dans la vie qui ne se commande pas. Des choses que l'on voudrait éviter à tout prix, mais qui chaque fois, reviennent nous hanter. Toujours plus fortes, toujours plus douloureuses. Le passé est une de ces choses. Il est fou de croire que nos actes n'auront aucunes conséquences. Si à court terme cela semble réaliste, lorsque l'on est immortel, c'est tout autre chose. L'immortalité est un cadeau piégé et amer qui pénètre nos veines plus durement qu'un poison. Évidemment, l'on croit toujours pouvoir se racheter, l'on croit que tout est accessible au pardon. Pourtant, il n'y a rien de plus faux. Du moins…le pardon de soi ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Moi, Montague John Druitt, aussi appelé, vers 1888, Jack l'Éventreur, je ne me pardonnerai jamais les erreurs que j'ai commises._

Aucune histoire, aucune vie n'est importante. Elles sont éphémères et insignifiantes. Moi du moins, je n'en ai cure. Mon regard rivé sur la fenêtre, je ne puis penser aux autres, à ses pauvres fous tentant de reconstruire le sanctuaire. Aucune importance. Ma seule pensée est tournée vers ma vengeance, vers ma soif de sang. Ma colère est sans limite. Je la sens couler dans mes veines, je la sens détruire toute trace de raison. Ils ont pris ce pour quoi j'ai souffert longuement, seul, à travers les âges et les époques. Ils l'ont changée, l'ont dévorée, l'ont transformée en une chose contre-nature. Elle avait beau avoir ma violence et ma haine, elle n'aurait jamais pu en venir à ce stade toute seule.

Rien que de repenser à son visage, les traits déformés, je ne peux qu'enrager encore plus. Je tape du poing contre la fenêtre, je serre les dents. À quoi bon me battre puisque cela ne sert à rien. Helen ne me crois pas. Helen ne m'a jamais cru! Elle ne veut pas voir que je suis capable de sentiments humains, elle ne veut pas croire que j'ai réellement, pendant quelques instants, aimé cette femme comme je me devais de l'aimer en tant que père. Elle croit que je n'ai trouvé qu'une raison de plus pour tuer, pour assouvir mes désirs pervertis de sang et de souffrance. Pourtant…Pourtant! Si cette colère qui brûle en moi n'est pas du à la fierté que j'éprouvais pour Ashley, alors quelle est-elle? Je me le demande.

Ashley…

Je savais qu'Helen était enceinte autrefois. Ce fut d'ailleurs la raison qui me poussa à la rechercher sans relâche. Je croyais ne jamais y parvenir. Lorsque je les ai vues, dans ce même sanctuaire où je suis présentement, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être soulagé. Elles étaient vivantes. Elles existaient vraiment. Je les ai espionnées longtemps. Je suis entré dans leur vie et peut après, ils me l'ont enlevée.

J'appuie ma tête contre la vitre glacial. Helen n'est pas d'accord avec ma haine. Elle veut que je reste ici, que j'assiste au mémorial en l'honneur d'Ashley. Elle veut être certaine que je ne commette pas d'erreur. Elle sait que je planifie d'aller tuer cette femme qui a détruit ma fille. Comme toujours, elle me connaît beaucoup trop.

Pour dire la vérité, je ne m'en sens pas la force. De regarder un cercueil vide, d'y déposer une babiole. Alors que je sais qu'elle est morte…un peu à cause de moi. Ce don, cette malédiction que j'ai, elle l'a eu aussi. C'était endormi, latent dans ses gènes. Si elle n'avait pu se téléporter, jamais son corps ne se serait brisé en miettes, en particules. Je serre le poing. C'était tellement moins compliqué avant, à l'époque où j'étais contrôlé par mes pulsions, par mon pouvoir. Je sais que ce furent les pires années de mon existence, je sais que j'ai commis mes pires erreurs pendant ces années-là, mais au moins…je ne ressentais pas toute cette douleur, toute cette culpabilité. Je pouvais encore regarder Helen, le sourire aux lèvres, la narguant, jouant avec ses nerfs. Je pouvais encore parler sans honte à Watson, lui donnant mon avis sur mes propres meurtres alors qu'il enquêtait sans savoir qu'il avait devant lui le meurtrier. Maintenant, je courbe l'échine devant mon propre reflet. Ce que j'y vois me dégoûte, me rebute. Ce que je suis, ce qu'elle était, il s'agissait de la même chose. Je suis responsable de sa mort. Je me haïs.

-John?

Cette magnifique voix me ramène à la réalité. Je me tourne vers elle, redevenant impassible, redevenant l'homme insensible qu'elle croit que je suis.

-Oui Helen?

Je sais ma voix sombre, je la sais grave. Je sais que mon regard sans émotion la trouble. Je sais que de me voir ainsi, impassible, l'énerve. Elle voudrait que je sois humain. Que je souffre comme elle a souffert par ma faute. Qu'elle ne craint rien, ma douce Helen, je souffre dans les flammes de l'enfer depuis qu'elle m'a quitté.

Je suis quand même curieux. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de venir ainsi vers moi.

-Je venais voir comment tu allais.

Pas ça. Ne joue pas à ce jeu là Helen. Je sais qu'elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit, qu'elle veut seulement me surveiller, voir à ce que je ne sorte pas du Sanctuaire. Elle a même remis les boucliers. Elle me croit idiot à ce point là? Je m'approche d'elle, une sorte de rictus amer collé aux lèvres.

-Comment je vais Helen? Mais comment veux-tu que j'aille?

Elle a un sourire amer aussi. Elle n'a plus peur de moi. Je le sens. Avant, juste le fait d'apparaître devant elle la remplissait de peur. Elle avait peur que je touche à sa fille. Quelle ironie. Désormais elle me fait face, me défi même du regard.

-Et tu vas me dire que tu souffres?

Je la regarde, elle fait de même. J'ai envie de la brutaliser, juste pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point je peux être humain. Pourtant, je sais très bien que je ne peux pas lui faire de mal. Je l'aime encore, c'est une évidence.

-Tu préfère que je te dise que je me fiche éperdument d'elle? Que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit morte! Qu'elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait! Que de toute façon elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir avec les parents qu'elle avait!

J'ai haussé le ton. Je le sais bien. Je me suis brutalement avancé, la dominant de toute ma hauteur. Elle se recroqueville, me lance un de ses regards…ceux qu'elle sait si bien me servir pour m'atteindre. Ceux qui sans qu'elle ne le veuille sans doute, font plus mal qu'un coup.

-Ne te mets pas en colère John! Tu aggrave les choses!

-Je ne suis pas en colère! Je veux simplement tuer la terre entière à cause que des idiots ont osé toucher à notre fille Helen!

Je ne baisse pas le ton, mais elle me regarde…étrangement. Elle est surprise.

-Je ne peux plus le supporter, je veux qu'ils souffrent autant que nous avons souffert.

Son regard devient subitement sombre.

-Nous?!

Je sens l'orage qui va éclater. Évidemment, moi je ne peux pas souffrir.

-Nous?! Tu crois vraiment que tu as souffert? Tu te fiche d'Ashley! Tu l'utilisais, c'est un objet de pouvoir que tu as perdu! Le seul argument que tu pouvais utiliser contre moi! Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler quelque chose d'aussi idiot? Tu n'a cure de moi, alors comment pourrais-tu aimer une fille que tu n'as jamais vue.

Je détourne le regard. Je ne sais pas si elle voit combien il lui arrive d'être cruelle.

-Il faut dire que je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion.

Ses yeux lance des éclairs, les miens sont en furie.

-Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé l'approcher? Toi?

Je ne dis rien, sachant qu'elle a raison, sachant que si je n'avais pas été le père, probablement qu'Ashley serait encore en vie. Mais à quoi ça sert de rester ancré à ce cauchemar. Je veux la venger. Voila pourquoi je suis encore au sanctuaire. Je veux que ma fille ait une bonne raison pour reposer en paix.

-Tu…

-J'en ai assez. Tu ne bouge pas d'ici, un point c'est tout. Ne m'oblige pas à prendre les mesures nécessaires.

Elle part en claquant la porte. Charmante. Je ne peux lui en vouloir, c'est contre ma volonté, contre mon coeur. Je la sais fébrile, dans tous ses états. La mort d'Ahsley l'a secouée, dévorée, vidée de toutes ses forces. Elle va mal. Elle a mal. Je ne peux rien faire. Je peux simplement la regarder souffrir sans rien pouvoir y faire. Elle ne veux pas que je l'approche, que je l'aide. Comme cette nuit en Égypte, alors que l'on cherchait des informations pour retrouver notre fille. Je m'étais approcher, elle m'a évité. Comme si elle avait peur de perdre le contrôle si j'arrivais à la saisir. Elle me poignarde à chaque seconde sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Je reporte mon regard vers la fenêtre. Cet extérieur qui m'est si désagréable. Dans d'autres rues, à une autre époque, j'étais le cauchemar des femmes, la proie des hommes. Tant de morts sur mon passage et pourtant aucune satisfaction. Tuer ne faisait qu'enfoncer plus profondément les blessures qui recouvraient mon être. Je suis devenu fou.

Il faut que je lui parle. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que je ne sombre à nouveau. Je sors de la chambre sans me retourner, prenant la direction du bureau d'Helen, sachant très bien qu'elle y est encore. Surprenons-nous chacun notre tour Helen. C'est à mon tour de venir jusqu'à toi. J'ouvre la porte, sans cogner, elle sursaute, me regarde, arrête son travail. Elle est encore secouée et en colère, elle m'en veut. Je ferme la porte derrière moi, m'avance. Si elle savait, si elle pouvait comprendre mes sentiments et les accepter. Je suis bel et bien humain. Je souffre moi aussi. Je n'ai peut-être pas versé de larmes sur la mort de ma fille, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ça ne me heurte pas. L'enfer est brûlant, l'enfer est froid.

-Peut-être a-t-il perdu toute envie de chasser et de tuer des proies.

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure rauque, grave. Je m'approche de son bureau, elle me regarde. Je ne sais plus. J'ai envie de l'étrangler, j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Cette femme me tuera.

-Watson était venu me voir...à propos de ça.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas cru.

Évidemment. Pourquoi croirait-il à ça? Ça va tout à fait à l'encontre de ce qu'elle a toujours penser de moi. Depuis ce jour où notre vie s'est changée en cauchemar.

-J'étais supposé le croire? Je sais que l'on t'as changé ainsi, mais je sais que tu ne t'arrêteras jamais de tuer. Ce pouvoir te rends fou, ce pouvoir te mine et te détruit.

Je m'arrête devant son bureau. Je baisse mes yeux vers elle. Mes traits sont crispés, mes dents serrées.

-Qu'ai-je donc autre que ce pouvoir Helen? Que me reste-t-il?

Elle ne me réponds pas et détourne le regard.

-Laisse-moi tranquille John...

Son murmure est faible, tremblant. Je sens qu'elle va craquer. Pas à cause de moi, mais la mort d'Ashley lui pèse de plus en plus sur les épaules. Je contourne le bureau, je m'arrête près d'elle. Elle m'ignore ou du moins essaie de m'ignorer. Elle pianote sur le clavier, s'arrête, reprends.

-Helen. Crois-moi. Je ne souhaitais pas ce qui est arrivé. Je...

-Arrête John! Arrête!

Je m'arrête. Je me calme. Elle se calme. J'avance ma main vers sa joue, elle bat en retraite, se reculant doucement. Je n'abandonne pas.

-Helen...je t'en prie...

Je brûle. De l'intérieur. Comme si une rivière de feu me dévorait lentement. Il s'agit d'une sensation que je n'ai jamais aimé, mais qui m'a toujours prouvé que je pouvais être capable de sentiments humains. Quand je la regarde, c'est normale. Elle est ce qu'il me manque. La partie de moi-même qui étant absente m'empêche de vivre pleinement. Mon masque de dureté ne tombe pourtant pas. Je suis ainsi, comme elle le dit. Fou, meurtrier, violent d'instinct. Pourtant, lorsque ma main réussit finalement à atteindre sa joue, c'est une caresse douce que je lui sers. Elle tremble, elle frissonne, se mords les lèvres, hésite.

Au final, Helen Magnus, fille de docteur, maîtresse du Sanctuaire et de ses émotions, elle-même, craque dans mes bras, nous surprenant tous deux. Comment en est-on arrivé là? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que nous perdions notre enfant pour comprendre. Ce n'est pas en s'entretuant que nous réussirons à survivre. Nous sommes liés, maudits et amoureux pour l'éternité.

Même si demain elle recommence à me haïr, même si demain elle recommence à m'en vouloir, je sais qu'aujourd'hui, elle a besoin de mon aide, de mon soutient. Et rien, rien, pas même le reflet de ma noirceur, ne pourra m'empêcher de tenir ce rôle, celui que trop longtemps je n'ai pu tenir. Moi...Montague John Druitt. Père d'une défunte guerrière, amoureux d'une combattante venimeuse et dangereuse...


End file.
